To be named
by AhhFxxxIt
Summary: Mello's and Matt's lives from when L dies to their death. Song drabbles. Mello x Matt. No Lemon.
1. Lullaby

Hey guys, if you were reading my last story, im sorry to say i will not be updating it. I had a good ending, but the rest of the story was too awkward and out of character. so i decided to not complete it. But with this one, I pretty much have to whole story in my mind, so i am planning on finishing it. I hope you enjoy.3 x]

* * *

><p>"Dammit, <em>Dammit, DAMMIT."<em> Mello sweared, looking at the placement list, once again.

"Hm..." Matt said looking at the list. Third again, and he wasn't even trying hard. "You know Mells, it's the same every week, I don't see why you're always surprised that you're second."

Mello glared at Matt. "You don't understand, idiot. I work fucking hard to get first, and Near is always first, and all he does is play with his fucking toys." Mello said through his teeth. They had started to walk back to their room by then.

"Whatever…" Matt said as they got to their room, not caring about the conversation anymore because he found his Gameboy Advanced laying on his bed.

Mello went over to his bed to get his chocolate stash from underneath his bed. He hung over the side of his bed to look under his bed and- "Fuck.."

"Out of chocolate, again?"

"Yeah… you have any cash?"

"… I lent you cash two days ago." Matt said, pausing his game and glaring at Mello.

"I'm gonna pay you back, I swear."

"Pfft, sure you will."

"I really am, when we get allowance."

"Whatever…" Matt said again, reaching into his back pocket to get his wallet.

"Thanks, man." Mello said, grabbing the money and running out the door to go to the convenient store across the street.

Mello began to toss and turn in bed, again. He did this a lot. When your mom and dad get murdered in front of your eyes, you're not likely to have a healthy conscience for a while.

His tossing and turning woke up Matt. He got up and walked over to Mello and shook his shoulder. "Mello, wake up."

Mello shot up, causing Matt to jump back from the sudden movement. He was all sweaty, and there was one single tear rolling down his cheek. Matt stood a few feet away from his bed, staring. Mello had never reacted this bad to one of his dreams.

"…Uh… you okay, Mells?"

Mello wiped the tear off his cheek. "'Course I am, faggot." The way his voice broke at the end of his sentence didn't really help him.

Matt gave him a worried 'sure you are' look.

"No really, I'm fine." Mello said as he turned on his radio. Music helped him fall asleep a lot of the time. Some weird song was just ending as the Mello laid back down, and Matt crawled back into bed.

The next song came on this a soothing tone, perfect to lull someone to sleep.

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous__  
><em>_It's your ability to make me earn this__  
><em>_I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep._

Matt could already see Mello's chest rising and falling in a steady beat. But the song had caught his attention, and he continued listening.

_It's about how you laugh out of pity__  
><em>_Cause let's be honest, I'm not really that funny__  
><em>_I know that you're shot, just let me sing you to sleep__  
><em>

Matt hoped Mello didn't laugh at his jokes because he felt bad they sucked so much…

_If you need anything, just say the word__  
><em>_I mean anything__  
><em>_Rest assured if you start to dose__  
><em>_And I'll tuck you in,__  
><em>_Plant my lips where your necklaces close_

Matt always gave Mello stuff, but it seemed like Mello never gave Matt anything... not even a birthday gift… he paid him back money he owed him, of course, but that was his to begin with.

_It's those pills that you don't need to take__  
><em>_Medicating perfection, now that's a mistake__  
><em>_I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep_

This just got weird, because Mello had rapid cycling bipolar disorder and had to take Lithium pills, but Matt liked him better without them.

_It's your finger and how I'm wrapped around it__  
><em>_It's your grace and how it keeps me grounded__  
><em>_I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep__  
><em>

… No comment on that one..

_If you need anything, just say the word__  
><em>_I mean anything__  
><em>_Rest assured if you start to dose__  
><em>_And I'll tuck you in,__  
><em>_Plant my lips where your necklaces close_

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything__  
><em>_I was constructed for you and you were molded for me__  
><em>_Now I feel your name coursing through my veins__  
><em>_You shine so bright it's insane, you put the__ sun __to shame__  
><em>_Oh, no._

They were the perfect friends, Matt was calm and Mello was loud. When they were together they were neutral.

_If you need anything, just say the word__  
><em>_I mean anything__  
><em>_Rest assured if you start to dose__  
><em>_And I'll tuck you in,__  
><em>_Plant my lips where your necklaces..._

_If you need anything, just say the word__  
><em>_I mean anything__  
><em>_Rest assured if you start to dose__  
><em>_And I'll tuck you in,__  
><em>_Plant my lips where your necklaces close_

Matt liked the song for some reason, even though it was a little cheesy. It was nice, it reminded him of… no, no. It didn't remind him of ANYONE. Matt decided he should go to sleep before any other weird songs came on.

* * *

><p>Song is Lullaby by The Spill Canvas. please Review x] More chapters soon.<p> 


	2. The Fall

So, the chapters of this story will be short, but i will be updating a lot. I saw a review on the first chapter, and decided that it was right. I changed it up a bit. This chapter is especially short, I'm sorry to say. But, i hope you enjoy it anyway. x]

* * *

><p>"Mello," Roger said, grabbing Mello's wrist, looking back onto the classroom, "and Near, come to my room."<p>

"Yes." Near said gathering up his puzzle, and following Roger and Mello to his office.

Matt stayed behind. Mello got called to Roger's office a lot, he made a lot of trouble at Wammy's. But Near only got called there when there was news about L. Had L finally chosen his successor…?

Matt hoped not. If he had, and had chosen Mello, then Mello would surely move out. Then what would he do all day? If Mello moved out, he would take Matt, right? Yeah… he would…

Matt went back to his room to play Legend of Zelda: Minish Cap. Not long after Mello came storming in.

"What'd Roger say?" Matt asked Mello as Mello started fling stuff out of his drawers.

"L's dead." Mello said harshly.

"… _WHAT?"_ Matt said, shocked.

"Kira killed him." Mellos said, packing now.

"… Damn… So did he pi-"

"No. He didn't." Mello cut him off.

"Oh… so where are you going then?"

"I don't know yet. But I need to get out of here. L needs vengeance. I need to find Kira myself, and definitely before Near." Mello had packed up all his things; he didn't have much, and started walking out the door.

Matt jumped out of his bed and hurried to catch up with him "Wait, whoa. You're going NOW?"

"Why wait? Kira doesn't take breaks, neither will I."

"But… what about…" Matt trailed off, he was confused. People usually don't leave like this…

"What about what, Matt?" Mello said turning around when they were at the entrance of the House.

"I… Don't know. But you could stay a little longer, can't you? This is happening all so quick, Can't you stay and say good bye to your friends, just one more night?"

"I have no friends here. I need to leave now. I'm not staying, get it?" Mello had started to walk again

"… Take me with you then. I could help. We would be unstoppable together." Matt said hurriedly as he tried to catch up with him.

Mello stopped. He was almost at the gate now. "… You'd just get in my way."

Matt stopped several feet behind Mello as he said this. "W-what?" Matt said, clearly hurt by those words.

"I can't have you hanging around when I'm doing this. This is serious, Matt. Not just some game for the hell of it. If you get in my way, we could screw everything up. Then no one will catch Kira."

"But… I won't get in your way... I promise." Matt said with a head ach from holding back tears.

"No. I want to do this alone. I don't need your assistance." Mello said and walked out of the gate.

Matt stood there and watched as his "best friend" walked further and further, eventually disappearing into the rain. What had just happened? Was Mello really gone? Or was this just a dream? Matts whole body went numb, and his vision got fuzzy. He felt like he was going to be sick. His ears started ringing and he got dizzy… then nothing.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked it. I might get the next chapter up tomorrow. Please review. x]<p> 


	3. Reminiscing

Sorry it took a while for me to update. I was a but busy. Well this is also a short chapter. But i hope you enjoy anyway. x]

* * *

><p>Matt woke up with scratches on his face and his whole front side soaking. He had passed out from shock. Mello left so suddenly that his brain, however smart he may be, couldn't keep up. He didn't think Mello would leave so soon, and especially not like this.<p>

Matt decided to get inside before someone found him. He got up –a bit dizzy still- and walked in the door. He walked blankly to his room. People stared and asked questions, but he ignored them. He just kept walking.

When he got to his room he looked around at all the memories him and Mello had made in there. He sat down on his bed and stared at Mello's empty bed. Mello was never going to be there again. They would never get up early in the morning for class together again. Matt would never play video games while Mello studied furiously again. They would never… do anything at Wammy's together ever again. Those days were over. Mello was gone…

He got up and walked to the window, and looked up at the night sky. He remembered the first time he and Mello met.

* * *

><p>It was a warm day when Matt first met Mello. Matt was almost seven, and Mello was almost 8. It had been almost sunset, and Matt was playing kick ball with a few friends he had made. It was only Matts second week at Wammy's, so he pretty much did what most of the other kids were doing.<p>

It was Aiden's turn to kick, and boy, could he kick. Matt was playing out field and the ball went flying past him. As he went to get it, the bell rang for dinner and all the children went rushing into the building… all except one.

Matt was still getting the ball when he noticed that "one" sitting in the grass all by himself. He yelled "Hey, we're supposed to go in now," at the kid, but got no answer. He decided to get closer and tell him.

When he walked up to the kid he repeated, "Ya know, we're supposed to go in now."

This time the kid replied. "I know. But I don't wanna."

"But you have to…"

"They can't tell me what to do."

"What're you doing anyway?" Matt questioned, knowing he wouldn't get through to the other kid.

"I'm waiting for the stars to come out. They fascinate me. Hey look! There's the first one!"

Matt sat down next to the random kid, and looked up at the sky. "what's so fascinating about stars?"

"Well, it's not only the stars; it's the idea of space itself. Just knowing that we are so small compared to everything else, and that there could be people just like us on other planets looking at the same stars we are looking at right now… it feels… so cool, ya know?" The kid said, explaining it in a way that was way more advanced than he looked.

"Who are you, anyway?" Matt asked, taken aback by his explanation.

"I'm Mello, the one and only. And you are…?"

Oh, Matt had heard of this kid around the House. He was second, next to Near. No one ever said anything good about him, though. They said he had anger issues and had no friends. Matt didn't see it. "I'm Matt."

"Oh, you're that new kid, huh? Well it was nice meeting you, now run along and go have your normal life with your normal friends and let me be." Mello said, already knowing from experience how people reacted around him.

"But I don't wanna. They're boring, not like you."

"Really?"

"Yep. I never had any normal friends anyway." Matt said smiling at Mello.

"I think we're ganna be good friends." Mello said, smiling back.

* * *

><p>Matt was on the verge of tear by now. He walked over to his bed, lay down for the rest of the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Please Review. x]<p> 


	4. Class

Ugh, i'm so sorry it's been so long. I've had Finals, Halloween, and have just been plain busy. But anyway, this one is kinda cut short so that i could actually get a chapter instead of waiting another week. And btw, when i do post, it will most likely only be on weekends. Well i hope you enjoy.. i guess.. this chapter is more meant just for the sake of having another chapter. it's a little pointless.

* * *

><p>"Helen?"<p>

"Here"

"Irish?"

"Here"

"James?"

"Here"

"Linda?"

"Here"

"Matt? … Matt..? … Is Matt here?"

"Neither is Mello, sir." Said Linda, looking over at the two empty seats.

"Well, yes. Mello has been removed from Wammys, but I do not believe Matt has…"

The class began to murmur in shock. The second has been removed? Near was the only one not shocked in the least, but of course, even if he didn't know of Mello's leaving, he probably wouldn't have shown emotion anyway.

Professor Robinson called Roger to see if Matt had left, which he hadn't, under the knowledge of Roger. He called the Nurse to see if Matt had been ill, and the Nurse had heard no word from Matt, or anyone at all that day.

"Erm, Does anyone know where Matt's room is?"

"I do, Professor." Linda said, raising her hand.

"Uh, very well then. Will you go check if he is in his room? I must continue with roll."

"Yes, sir." Linda said got up and walked out of the room.

She walked out of the schooling building and to the "Dorms" (If that seems appropriate for this kind of housing.) She went to the second floor to the room just over the overhang. That's where Matt and Mello's room was… or just Matt's.

She knocked on the door, but no one answered. She could hear fain music coming from the room.

"I know you're in there, Matt." She said. She heard the music turn up louder.

She sighed, "Matt, if you don't open the door, we're going to have to call Roger, and he'll open the door himself.

Still, there was no reply. "Fine, I'm getting Roger." She said and walked off to Roger's office. She knocked on Roger's door, and it opened sooner than she thought it would.

"Yes, Linda, what is it?"

"Professor Robinson sent me to see if Matt was in his room, because he is not in the infirmary, but when I went to check if he was, he did not open his door."

".. Hmm… Let him be for today."

"But, sir..."

"He's lost his best and only friend. He's in a depression, he wouldn't learn anything anyway."

".. Yes, you're right." And with that, Linda went back to class.

* * *

><p>Review if it's worth it. x]<p> 


	5. My Immortal

So, it's been a while. I am going to finish this story, but i don't know how long it will take. This chapter is kinda lame, like the last one. I'm planning on making Linda a main character for half of the story. Idk, maybe some Matt x Linda stuff will happen later. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and don't give up on me. It may take a while to finish, but i'm gonna finish it.

* * *

><p>Matt lay in his bed, listening to random stations on the radio. He was staring at a wall, not really listening to the pop-garbage song that was on, when one of a different melody came on. It wasn't really that he cared for the melody much –he didn't care for anything much-, but when the lyrics started he decided to listen.<p>

_I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears__  
><em>_And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave__  
><em>_Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone__  
><em>

Huh, seemed relative. It actually kind made him mad. All these songs lately seems so fitting.

_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real__  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase __  
><em>

That would appeal to him, if he was an emo faggot. He wasn't emo, and he wasn't "hurt". He was just depressed, and felt empty inside. That meant nothing, right?

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
><em>_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years__  
><em>_But you still have all of me_

Yeah, this song was pretty straight on. Mello's "night fits" we're always annoying. God damn baby.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light__  
><em>_Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind_

Matt always tried to keep up with Mello. Now he's second and considered more important so their gonna make sure he gets a good job or whatnot mare than everyone else.

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams__  
><em>_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me__  
><em>_These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real__  
><em>_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

This was true. Everytime Matt tired to sleep he would have nightmares about Mello leaving him in this shithole.

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years__  
><em>_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
><em>_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
><em>_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears__  
><em>_And I held your hand through all of these years__  
><em>_But you still have all of me, me, me._

Lame ending. This song sucked like all others.

A new song started to come on with a tune Matt recognized. He didn't know why, but it gave him a sickening feeling in his stomach. The lyrics started and then he knew why.

_It's the way that you blush when you're nervous_

This song made his temper rise. He walked over to the radio picked it up, not bothing to unplug it, causing it to rip out of the wall, and he walked out of his room. He walked to the overhang and threw it over. Then he walked back to his room and slammed his door shut.

* * *

><p>So yeah, i hope you enjoyed. Song is My Immortal by Evanescence (but you probably knew that already). Please review. :]<p> 


	6. I won't

It's been too long. I'm sorry, but here's Chapter.. 6.. i think.

* * *

><p>Linda was always the type to want to go out and help people. It gave her a kind of rush to see people the way they want to be. It was because of this feeling that started this chapter of her and Matt's life.<p>

She decided to be a counselor for him. She'd helped many other people who'd just joined the orphanage the same way, what with losing their parents and everything. So three days after Mello's Leave, she set out for Matt's room to begin her therapy sessions. What she didn't expect would this would be no ordinary case.

She had been walking down the hall that unordinary day, almost around the bend to Matt and Mel- Matt's room when there was a loud CRASH and then a " BLOODY HELL WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?" She ran around the bend just in time to see the door slam, to whom else but, Matt's room. She ran over to the balcony and looked down. There was a kid holding his leg and producing a string of cuss words 'under his breath' and everyone else confused and looking up at Linda. There also looked like the remains of a radio. She whispered "This one may be harder than I thought." She took a deep breath and, not discouraged, turned around and opened the, surprisingly not locked, door.

For some reason, the way she found Matt shocked her. He'd been standing at the window with one hand cupped on the glass so hard that his fingertips turned white. The other hand she could not see because he was faced away from her, but she knew it was clenched above his heart. His head was leaning against the window, and he appeared to be looking up out of the window, at the stars.

It only took a moment for her to take this all in, then she heard footsteps coming up the staircase and she quickly stepped inside and locked the door. "…Matt..?" She whispered, walking close enough to put her hand on his shoulder, but she decided not to..

No reply came.

"Maybe I'll come back later…" She said then turned to leave when-

"Wait," Matt said so quietly that it was shocking Linda heard him, "don't leave.."

She turned back and looked over to Matt, "Okay, are you sure?"

Matt turned around with bloodshot eyes and it looked like he was about to puke. He threw his arms around her and dug his nails deep into her shoulder blades and buried his face deep into her shoulder and began to sob. "Don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." He said through sobs.

Linda, utterly shocked, wrapped her arms around him and said "I won't."

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
